Question
by Akevia
Summary: Some story in Meta-World again... Sorry for any mistakes in my bad English.


„Sha… Sayo. Don't be afraid, please…"

"I-I am not…"

"But I can feel you are trembling…"

"I…It is not like that…"

"Shhh… Lay down on my knees and sleep peacefully."

"B-but…"

"No 'but' in here!... It is an order."

„Um… o… okay…"

George and Shannon were sitting in the corner of the room, where all still living members of Ushiromiya family and servants has gathered. This night a new game between Beatrice and Battler began. But this time, witch decided to definitely win at the beginning. She conceded that if she can somehow understand what is going on between participants of massacre, she could defeat boy. So, in the room, above adults and kids, was also the ghost of one-thousand-years-old witch.

First, she stopped near George and Sayo. They were, for sure, still hiding their feelings, but there were gold engagement ring on Kinzo's furniture finger. Girl finally gave up his prompting and lied down her head onto boy's knees.

Beato turned her sight, which now stopped onto Jessica and Kanon. Blond haired girl has fallen asleep in boy's arms. Her cheeks were shimmering from tears. Servant could not move, but he was discretely holding Jess' hand.

Beatrice's apples of the eyes wandered further. Now she was looking on Natsuhi and Krauss. Man was holding his wife with one hand, and in other he had a gun, ready to kill anyone who would try to hurt his love. It was similar with Eva and Hideyoshi, and also with Kyrie and Rudolf. Maria was sitting on Rosa's lap. Only Battler, the only one, was standing next to the closed window, looking at the storm. Despite staring at them so long, she did not understand anything. She decided to come back to Meta-World and revive the game. And also, ask Battler about something.

As she expected, red haired was sitting in deep chair with impatient face. Ronove was pouring him tea, when Beato sat in front of him.

"Finally" he snickered as he took a little sip of tea. "Can we start already? This time I will win against you, Beato!"

Witch has only nodded her head and propped it with hand. She lowered her sight onto her shoes and sighted lightly.

"What is that? Another trick? I will not fall for his again, forget it!"

Beatrice was still silent.

"Battler" she finally spoke up. "Tell, what does it mean to love?"

Boy choked his plump tea. Witch was observing his nausea with neutral face.

"F-form where did you get that q-question?" he stammered, trying to caught a breath.

"Maybe I should go for some cookies… Pukukukuku!" Ronove cackled and in a second he disappeared in a cloud of golden butterflies.

Beato and Battler were now alone in Meta-World. Witch was staring at him momentarily, and she finally added:

"Kanon and Jessica, George and Shannon, Rosa and Maria, Hideyoshi and Eva, Krauss and Natsuhi, and your parents… they are in love, aren't they?"

"Y…yeah… but what do you…"

"But what does it really mean?" she interrupted.

Battler looked in her eyes, trying to search in them a lie. In her blue iris of eye he could only see determination and… curiosity. He decided to put away all hates now.

"Well… To love someone means to like and respect someone" he explained.

"So Sisters of Purgatory loves me, right?" she was still asking, not understanding.

"Erm… They… No, not really. Do not tell me, you did not love anyone in these thousand years?"

"I do not know. I do not remember."

"You can not forger this feeling. You never felt butterflies in stomach while looking at someone?"

"Erm… no… Butterflies never entered inside my body. Is it nice feeling?"

„But… Eee…" Battler decided to omit explaining this affair. "What about my grandpa?"

"What about him?" Beato asked stupidly.

"You did not love him? You gave him all this gold, helped him…"

"Ach…" Beatrice sighted, lowering her eyes. „I do not know, if you know, but only boredom can kill a witch. I was on the edge of death, when Kinzo suddenly appeared. He was an antidote for me. He gave me so much fun because of this epitaph, but I never felt anything to him, beside scorn."

"N-No?..." Battler dumbstrucked, as Beato nodded. Boy violently let his breathe leave from his chest. "So I will not be able to answer this question."

Beatrice was silent for awhile and suddenly stood up from her seat. She slowly came closer to Battler, who raised his eyebrows, was really surprised. Witch crouched next to him, laying her head onto his lap.

"I want to understand. If I am doing this, it means I love you?"

Battler blinked suddenly. Beato, who wanted to gain answer, raised her head and looked at him with asking sight. Ushiromiya felt that his cheeks are burning red. He quickly turned his face, so she could not see this moment of his weakness.

"E…etto… no… if your heart is not bumping like crazy, if you are not loosing your tongue in mouth, and your temperature of body is not jumping like you are sick…" he did not finished, because witch raised her hand in his direction at put it at his left breast.

"Like yours right now?"

Battler was silent. He immediately felt dried in his mouth.

"Um… um… um…"

Beato stood up and hold his hand. After that she touched by his hand her breast. Ushiromiya's hand was shaking of nervousness, when he touched witch's body.

"Like mine right now?"

Battler with difficulties forced himself to look at her face. She did not have evil grin on it, but something, he could not describe. She really wanted to know. Her sweet, childish curiosity was so… intriguing and appealing at the same time. He decided that only this one time he forget about this gap between them. Once again, he looked into her eyes, trying to say anything.

"I… I do not know. You have to say it yourself…"

"Battler loves me?" she interrupted. Red-haired felt that witch's heart speeded its bumping. He felt cold sweat on his head.

"I… what?..."

Battler was stammering for a while, and suddenly Beato let his hand go. It fell hardly on armchair.

"I understand, Battler. So this is not love" she said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. Battler felt his heart pricking.

Words that witch said was running through his head. When he decided to look at her, he saw, like in a slow-motion, that she is turning around and going to her armchair to sit down as his enemy again. Boy's legs were like made of cotton wool. But he knew, that he has only a moment.

„W-Wait, please!" He shouted and stood up quickly.

Beato stooped in a middle of step and looked at him with a surprised face. Battler ran to her quickly and, before she could do anything, he pulled her hand so she turned around to him and he gently cuddled her.

"What are you…?"

"Beato… look at me, please."

Witch dutifully, but weakly raised her head.

"Why?"

"I wanted to be sure… Thank you for making me like that."

Before she could ask another question, he held her chin and bended over. Gently his lip scuffed hers, feeling her quick breathing on his mouth. He felt nice shiver running through his back, but he shied. He saw her blushing, so he said:

"That means "to love". And now…" he let her go and sat down In his chair. „Can we continue our game, Beato?"


End file.
